1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton for insects, and more particularly to a carton for holding insects in the larvae and pupae stages, feeding them, and releasing them when they are in the adult stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application discloses the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 673,285; 2,403,840; 2,814,408; 2,850,224; 3,029,998; 3,115,290; 3,159,328; 3,361,332; 3,375,808; 3,768,723; 4,010,888; 4,368,690; Russian No. 543,374.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a collapsible insect carton having an internal structure with a pair of upper and lower panels extending between the side and end walls and including means for holding an insect food container.